Smile (stori deledu)
Smile oedd yr ail stori'r degfed gyfres o Doctor Who. Crynodeb Mae'r Doctor yn cymryd Bill ar ei thaith cyntaf i'r dyfodol i gyfarfod y gwladychwyr gyntaf o'r Ddaear. Ond pam mae'r Vardy wedi troi pob bod dynol yn esgwrn? Mae'r Doctor yn meddwl mae gan yr Emojibots yr atebion. Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Bill - Pearl Mackie * Nardole - Matt Lucas * Kezzia - Kiran L Dadlani * Goodthing - Mina Anwar * Steadfast - Ralf Little * Praiseworthy - Kaizer Akhtar * Nate - Kalungi Ssebandeke * Emojibot 1 - Kiran Shah * Emojibot 2 - Craig Garner Cyfeiriadau Iaith * Mae'r Emojibots yn defyddio emojis i ddeall a siarad â'r gwladychwyr bodol. Diwylliant * Mae'r Doctor yn meddwl fydd y gwladychwyr yn dysgwyl yr Ardd Eden. * Mae'r Vardy yn camgymryd galar fel y gelyn hapusrwydd. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud y stori am "Y Hadog Hudol". * Mae Bill eisiau gwybod os oes gen y Doctor "stretchy arms" fel Mister Fantastic. * Mae Bill yn dweud Gliese fel Undeb Myfyriwyr cyn y dyfodiad y myfyriwyr. * Mae Bill yn cymryd bydd 'na rhwyiaeth fwyd yn y dyfodol achos yr Emojibots yn rhoi iddi un bloc o jeli, ac un bloc i'r Doctor. * Mae'r Doctor yn sôn am yr arfer Llychynnig o droi llongau â'u pen ucha'n isa i ddefnyddio nhw fel tai. * Gall Bill yn edrych y hanes dynol llawn yn yr archif. * Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn cyrraedd ar yr Afon Tafwys rhewedig yn ystod y Ffair Rew 1814. Lleoliadau * Yr enw y blaned ymwelwyd gan y Doctor a Bill ydy Gliese 581d. * Mae Bill yn awgrymu ymweld Swydd Wilton neu Aberdeen y tro nesaf. * Yr enw y long ofod ar y blaned ydy'r Erehwon. ** Mae'r Erehwon wedi'i piau gan y Ddaear Unedig. * Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn cyfarfod eliffant ar yr Afon Tafwys rhewedig ym 1814. Rhywogaethau * Gall Vardy yn bwyta rhwyogaethau eraill, ac eithrio'r esgyrn a phenglogau. * Mae'r Vardy yn ffurfio'r waliau'r adeiladau wrth cydgysylltu gan ei gilydd, ond gall hefyd gwahanu ac heidio. * Mae'r Vardy yn rŵan y rywogaeth frodorol ar y blaned. * Mae'r Doctor yn rhoi i'r Vardies yr enw "bees of the Third Industrial Revolution". * Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn cyfarfod eliffant ar yr Afon Tafwys rhewedig ym 1814. Pobl * Mae'r Doctor yn rhoi'r enw "Mum" i Nardole, cyfeirio at y ffaith Nardole yn awdurdodol. * Mae Kezzia yn marw. * Mae Goodthing yn crybwyll fod ei fam, Hopeful, Sunshine, ac Eliza wedi marw. * Yn ôl y Doctor, nabododd fo ymerawdwr gwneud o algae, pwy sydd wedi ffansïo fo. * Mae'r Doctor yn ffeindio medaliwn. * Mae Steadfast yn "MedTech One". Technoleg * Mae'r Emojibots y rhyngwyneb y Vardy. * Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn derbyn impadiau sŵn ar gyrraedd yn y gwladfa. Mae'r Doctor yn enwi'r impadiau "thingamabobs". * A rhoddir pob preswyliwr ac ymwelwr bathodynnau modd. * Mae'r smart phone Bill yn hefyd ffôn camera. Gyda fo, gall hi cymryd llun o'r map. * Mae'r gwladychwyr yn aros am eu ailddeffroad ar long yr ''Erehwon''. * Mae gan yr Erewhon Injan Ymasiad Oer Fleishman. * Mae gan yr ingan galorimedr Kelvin. Anatomi a Ffisioleg * Mae'r Doctor yn crybwyll ei system fasgwlaidd ddeuaidd, a dweud wrth Bill fod ganddo pwysedd gwaed uchel. * Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn defnyddio gwenu i twyllo'r Emojibots. Botaneg * Mae gan yr wladfa rhosmari yn yr ardd, sy'n atgoffa Bill o'i chartref. Bwydydd a diodydd * Mae'r Doctor yn crybwyll y fydd gan yr wladfa lwyni olewydden a gwenith. * A gweinir y Doctor a Bill sgwariau o jeli algae. ** Yn ôl Bill, mae hi'n drewi o bysgodyn. * Dydy'r Doctor yn hoffi pysgodyn. Ac eithrio yn gymdeithasol. Gwyddoniaeth * Mae'r Doctor yn egluro fod yr ofod yn grom. Achos hynny, a lleolir y Ddaear yn unrhyw cyfeiriad bod chi eisiau gweld. Cerddoriaeth * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio'r llinell "I'm happy, hope you're happy too" o'r cân David Bowie, Ashes to Ashes. Y TARDIS * Mae Bill yn gofyn pam mae'r cadeiriau yn y TARDIS yn mor pell o'r consol. * Mae Bill yn gofyn os rhaid iddi gwisgo gwregys diogelwch wrth hedfan. * Mae Bill yn gofyn os oes olwyn lywio. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrthi fod chi angen 'trafod' gyda'r TARDIS. * Mae Bill yn meddwl fod y Doctor yn hoffi'r tu allan y TARDIS achos yr arwyd, sy'n dweud "Advice & assistance obtainable immediately". * Mae Bill eisiau gwybod y pris o daith yn y TARDIS. * Yn ôl y TARDIS, mae gan y TARDIS broadband, ac mae o'n awgrymu fod hi gwylio ffilmau. Nodiadau'r stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae'r yn siarad am y taith cyntaf Bill. (TV: The Pilot) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud a dygodd fo'r TARDIS. (TV: The Name of the Doctor, SAIN: The Beginning) * Mae Nardole yn atgoffa'r Doctor fod o methu gadael y Ddaear. (TV: The Pilot) * Mae Bill yn enwi'r Doctor "a penguin with its arse on fire" am yr ail dro, pan mae'r Doctor yn rhedeg. (TV: The Pilot) * Yn ôl y Doctor, mae'r TARDIS yn cymryd nhw lle'r ydynt angen mynd, ond ddim lle'r ydynt eisiau mynd. (TV: The Doctor's Wife) * Mae Bill yn gofyn pam mae'r TARDIS i'w gweld yn debyg i blwch heddlu. (TV: Boom Town) Mae hi'n deall "dyfeisiau cuddio". (TV: Doctor Who, The Pilot) * Mae'r Doctor yn osgoi egluriad hir wrth ddweud "rhywbeth wedi digwydd". (TV: The Husbands of River Song) * Mae 'na penddelw o Nefertiti yn y long ofod. (TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) * Mae'r Doctor yn gorchymyn Bill i ddim yn darllen ei hanes rhyngrwyd. (TV: The Zygon Inversion) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am Lychlynwyr. Mae o wedi cyfarfod Llychynwyr cyn hynny. (TV: The Time Meddler, The Girl Who Died, PRÔS: Dark Horizons) * Mae Bill yn dweud fod y Doctor fel helpline. (TV: The Bells of Saint John, Death in Heaven) * Mae Bill yn meddwl fod y Doctor methu gadael Bill yn gweini sglodion. (TV: The Pilot) * Mae Bill yn dweud fod y Doctor yn tiwtor anhygoel. (TV: The Pilot) * Mae Bill yn meddwl fod y laddfa yn digwydd mewn dydd. Mae 'na wedi bod digwyddiadau blaenorol, sy'n parhau un diwrnod yn unig. (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) * Mae gan y Doctor fwrdd du yn y TARDIS. (TV: Into the Dalek et al.) * Mae'r Doctor yn gadael Bill yn y TARDIS i gadw hi mewn diogel. Gwnaeth fo rhywbeth yn debyg gyda Rose Tyler (TV: The Parting of the Ways) a Clara Oswald, (TV: The Time of the Doctor) ond methodd fo gyda Donna Noble. (TV: Silence in the Library) * Mae'r Doctor wedi cyfarfod gweision pwy sydd wedi troi yn erbyn eu meistri. (TV: The Robots of Death, The Impossible Planet/''The Satan Pit, ''Voyage of the Damned, Planet of the Ood, The Beast Below) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am ei gyfarfodydd eraill gyda llongau wladfa dynol, (TV: The Ark, The Beast Below, PRÔS: The Lost Generation) ac hefyd gorsafoedd o wladychwyr mewn daliant cryogenig. (TV: The Ark in Space) * Mae'r archif o hanes dynol yn cynnwys pobl llwythol, (TV: An Unearthly Child) hunanbortread Vincent van Gogh (TV: Vincent and the Doctor) a Chôr y Cewri. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) * Roedd y Doctor wedi unwaith eto cyfarfod gwladfa ddynol lle roedd pobl anhapus wedi'u lladd. (TV: The Happiness Patrol) * Mae Doctor yn sôn am yr Alban, pwy sydd eisiau annibyniaeth ar bob planed y bydysawd. (TV: The Beast Below) * Mae Bill yn dweud roedd hi mewn "proper spaceship". Roedd y Degfed Doctor yn ddicllon pan ddywedodd Donna rhywbeth yn debyg. (TV: Planet of the Ood) * Mae'r Doctor wedi cyfarfod yn flaenorol nanobots, pwy sydd wedi achosi anhawster. (TV: The Empty Child/''The Doctor Dances) * Mae'r Doctor wedi cyfarfod creaduriaid bychan, yn troi bodau dynol yn sgerbydau mewn eiliadau. (TV: ''Silence in the Library/''The Doctor Dances) * Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn cyrraedd ar ddamwain yn y Ffair Rew ym 1814. Mae fo wedi bod yna nifer o tro'n gyntaf. (SAIN: ''Frostfire, PRÔS: The Frozen, TV: A Good Man Goes to War) Mae fo wedi cyfarfod ffair rew arall hefyd. (PRÔS: Silhouette) Categori:Storïau deledu 2017 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau Cyfres 10 Categori:Storïau ym Mryste Categori:Storïau yn 2017 Categori:Storïau yn y dyfodol pell Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau ym 1814 Categori:Storïau gyda'r pumed thema Murray Gold en:Smile (TV story) es:Smile de:292 - Smile ru:Улыбнись